


I can't sleep

by VannilaTea



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannilaTea/pseuds/VannilaTea
Summary: Not everybody can fall asleep as soon as they lay their head on the pillow...





	I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, cute fluff

“Hey”, a soft thrust woke Marshall up. He looked at a blonde man confused, then he remembered everything. Kells told him about his trouble sleeping and he just lay with him in the younger one’s hotel bed. “I’m gonna lie here with you, see if that helps you fall asleep”, he said, lying down next to the blonde.

“Hm”? He hummed.

“I can’t sleep. And you fell asleep as soon as you lay your head on the pillow”. The younger man looked dejected.

“Oh”, he drew closer to Kells, “I’m sorry”. He laid his hand on Kelly’s cheek, stroking him gently, “I’m sorry”. Then, he pulled him closer and put his arm around the younger one’s shoulder. “Try now”. 

The sudden closeness awoke him, making it hard to fall asleep, but he hoped it worked soothingly for Kells. He didn’t want to fall asleep anyway, not until the younger one did. 

At least half an hour had passed before Kells fell asleep and at this point Marshall wasn’t even sleepy. He just lay next to the younger man, still keeping his arm around his lean shoulder, caressing it.

When he lowered his head to look at the blonde, he smelled the sweet smell of weed blended with sweat, and the desire to fuck Kells struck him suddenly. He wanted to bury his nails in his waist, nibble his neck and fuck the younger man till he screamed. The peaceful look on Kelly’s face made him want to do bad things to him, but at the same time it made him want to protect the younger one from the whole world. He knew he would do everything to make him smile sometimes, or to make his sleep more peaceful, or just to make sure he’s safe. He pulled himself close to the younger man and embraced him, snuggling his face in blonde, tangled hair, breathing in his smell.


End file.
